Face to Face
by gaudy
Summary: Sequel to Facing Reality. Sarkney


Title: Face to Face Author: Gaudy /b a href="mailto:gaudicia@hotmail.com"gaudicia@hotmail.com/a /b I don't own Alias. I'm just playing with them. /b R /b Sequel to Facing Reality. bAuthor's note:/b I want to thank Jess again for betaing this fic.  
  
iHer cries filled the room as his tongue lapped her clit; Sydney's fingers grasped his hair trying to keep him there.  
  
"Sark," she hissed as he took the sensitive nub between his lips.  
  
Her legs were shaking, her muscles tense, and he knew she was about to come, so he stopped.  
  
"Julian," she hissed out again in frustration, making him chuckle.  
  
As he pushed past her folds and buried his cock deep within her, she breathlessly moaned his name again.  
  
"Open your eyes," Sark ordered. He wanted to see what he could do to her. To see that she belonged to him.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and did as he ordered. She dug her nails into his shoulders and bit her lips to keep from crying out as she tried to keep up with his thrusts.  
  
He thrusted more forcefully and she moaned again but kept her eyes open.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and he froze. He saw something in her eyes shattered, and felt her fingers pressing against his lips. She moved her hips and they were moving as one again.  
  
Her muscles clenched around him, and she screamed out his name...  
  
Suddenly everything around them changed. It was cold, the wind blew her hair and she stood before him dressed in her black uniform. She had a Rambaldi piece in her hand.  
  
He closed his eyes, and for the first time since his first kill his hand shook, enough to set off the trigger. The silencer hissed through the air it was like a watching a moving in slow motion as she crumbled to the floor. He moved towards her, and he saw the gunshot wound. Such a small wound, but there was already so much blood everywhere. The sound seemed to be bouncing off the air waves, because it was endless. Until it was all he could hear./i  
  
Sark woke with a start, drenched in sweat, he looked at his hands expecting to see the blood on them. Sydney's blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked at his hands again. Nope. No blood now, but they might as well have been covered in it. He didn't bother putting on shoes and moved over to the mini bar in his room. No wine this time he needed something raw to shake him out of his dreams.  
  
iSark stood before her and she carefully studied him. After what seemed like an eternity, she slid an envelope across the table and she saw the curiosity register in his face, but just as quickly it was gone.  
  
He quickly opened it, and went straight to business.  
  
Irina saw him trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He could have deceived anyone, but not her. She knew him best. She had created him. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Irina--" Sark started.  
  
"Attachments are deadly, Sark," she said, handing him a gun.  
  
"I'm not attached to anything or /b."  
  
"Then prove it," Irina dared as she moved to the door.  
  
"Consider it done," Sark said.  
  
"I did it once, why can't you?" Irina taunted.  
  
'But I will', Sark thought, taking the photos with him./i  
  
And he had, Sark silently thought as he gripped his glass. How long had it been since that day? A week? Two? He hadn't even dared to check up on her. What if she was dead? He cursed the day he fell for Sydney. He had to shoot her to realize he loved her. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was the one that had to fall in love with him. iThen why did you stick around when you had her love? Why not leave like you always had planned?/i Because without him even knowing it, he had been hooked...she had bewitched him.  
  
Rage made his blood boil, and he flung the glass against the wall. It shattered. He couldn't go any longer without knowing about her.  
  
He dressed impeccably. He would have been the same Sark everyone feared had it not been for the dark circles under his eyes. He carefully picked up the phone and dialed Irina's private phone number. As he let it ring he remembered the last time he had seen her.  
  
iHe threw the bloody Rambaldi's device on her desk, and she startled looked up at him. For the first time he saw surprise and anguish in her eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" Irina asked, taking in his appearances.  
  
"What you order me to?"  
  
And he couldn't remember a time where there was so much doubt, hurt, and anguish in Irina's face.  
  
"You failed..." she uttered softly.  
  
But Sark's ears picked up her words. "I failed what?"  
  
"I thought you loved her...that you wouldn't go through with it. I was hoping you did--" Irina didn't get to finished, Sark's hand was wrapped tightly around her neck.  
  
Irina struggled for breath; she never would have thought she would have to fear Sark. As she glimpsed into his eyes, she truly saw what he was capable of and she was scared.  
  
"Sydney maybe dead because of a test."  
  
"You were never supposed to go through with it," Irina managed to gasp out.  
  
Sark squeezed harder. "How am I supposed to play if I don't know the rules?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it? In the end it's you she'll remember that pulled the trigger." It was just what he needed to hear to let her go and storm out of the room./i  
  
"I want to see her." Sark said once Irina picked up the phone.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That can be arranged." And the line went dead.  
  
At least Sydney was alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Sark quietly slipped into her room and cringed as he saw her hooked up to countless of machines. He wanted to turn away, but he barely had five minutes to be alone with her.  
  
He moved closer to her, and watched her. Her breathing was shallow, her skin pale.  
  
iHis doing./i  
  
He carefully took her hand in his—afraid she would shatter at the smallest touch.  
  
Heat against deadly cold.  
  
He shook his head and froze as he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked at her and saw her eyes fluttering open.  
  
/i  
  
Maybe it was his imagination, but it was enough to make his heart twist in pain. Yet regrettably so, he heard the guard approaching. His cue to leave. He tried to pull his hand away, but she squeezed his hand, surprising him with her sudden strength.  
  
Maybe it was not the time, the place. Maybe he wasn't even thinking clearly. But he said the words, she had always wanted to hear, but probably wouldn't remember in the morning. "I love you."  
  
She lets his hand loose and he took off again. After all it was one of his best skills.  
  
He didn't ask about her again.  
  
* * *  
  
A month later, as he carefully moved through his house, there was something different. Someone had touched his CDs, lit the small candle and one of his water glasses was missing.  
  
He stopped short in his tracks when he saw Sydney sitting in a corner. She had her color back.  
  
"Hey," she muttered.  
  
"Sydney," he said, curtly. What else could he possibly say?  
  
"Why?"  
  
She asked it so softly, that he thought he had imagined it. He took a step towards her, but stopped before he could get any nearer to her. "..."  
  
Sydney stood up and grimaced, and tried to cover it up, but she saw Sark's eyes darken. She knew he had seen it. "Don't," she said, as she saw him making her way towards her. She hated looking weak before anyone.  
  
He didn't move, and something tugged him as she straightened her shoulders. It took every ounce of power not to move backwards when she started to walk towards him.  
  
She stared into his eyes, and he allowed her to see what she wanted to see. She gave him a small smile. "You always told me it would end this way. Either you or me."  
  
"Sydney," he said, again. This time he couldn't stop himself. He carefully wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers, and ran his tongue over her lips until she gave him access to her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He moaned along with her. He thought he would never be able to do this again. She gasped in pain, as his hand tightened on her waist, but she wrapped her arms around him, and didn't allow him to pull away. iOh, so sweet./i The need for air proved more powerful and they slowly broke apart. "I love you."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes at the confession. "I know," she whispered back and stepped out of his embrace.  
  
He saw the tears threatening to spill and he wondered what she was thinking, he moved to wipe it away, but she shook her head.  
  
"We can't be together, Sark."  
  
iSo we were back to Sark./i  
  
"It helps me remember the consequences..."  
  
"Sydney," he tried to comfort, but that wasn't something he could do.  
  
"Maybe some day, Julian." She stepped around him and opened the door. She turned towards him. "I love you too."  
  
Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't said it, but by the time her words had settled in...she was gone.  
  
And everything was cold again.  
  
bTHE END./b (for real this time) 


End file.
